


沉沦【元歌X你】上

by soffia



Category: king glory
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 06:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20596508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soffia/pseuds/soffia





	沉沦【元歌X你】上

这是女王和下属的设定  
涉嫌道德沦丧（上篇应该还看不出）  
下篇我会找时间发的，大学新生太忙了  
能接受的话那我们就开始  
我不喜欢白嫖，收到心心和评论我会很开心的

“你会一直一直陪我赏花吗？”  
“如果王愿意，属下愿意陪一辈子。”  
你徘徊在桃林，回忆着元歌和你最后的对话。因为边境的问题你和他意见不一致，他已经几天都没有来城堡了。  
你喜欢元歌很久了，但是他永远对你毕恭毕敬，让你无法对他表示非分之想。“他这次恐怕真的生气了。”你一只手抚上桃花，心里暗暗想道。  
“王好有闲情逸致，在这赏花呢。”你欣喜的回头，以为是意料中的人，但映入眼帘的是那个蓝发少年。“诸葛？有什么急事吗？”你疑惑的看看他。“花开须折则需折，莫到无花空折枝。王，士元能陪你赏花，孔明不可以吗？”你愣了，大脑突然空白。“诸葛，我……”话还没有说出口，你被他强行壁咚在桃树上，他衣裳飘飘，真的不愧于武陵仙君的称号。“他有什么好？他可以的亮都可以。”诸葛亮的唇贴着你的耳廓轻轻低语，仿佛要把你吞吃入腹。“孔明军师!你简直就是在胡闹!”你尽力摆脱他的束缚。“是……是亮唐突了。”他似乎有点失望，低头匆匆离去。  
“为什么拒绝师兄？”你惊魂未定的回头，元歌不快的表情闯入你的视线。你没有言语，但绯红的脸颊把你出卖的一清二楚。他皱了皱眉，叹了口气。你们本来就吵了架，可你的行为一次又一次触及到他的底线。  
“失礼了，王。”元歌声音低沉，将你摁到树上吻住了你。你抬头回应着他的吻。你最喜欢的人，不还是元歌吗？他愣了愣，骨节分明的手开始在你的身上作乱。“看来王也喜欢属下。”他更加肆无忌惮起来。“士元，可不可以，回去……再……”“好的，遵命，我的王。”  
只是瞬间，你们就出现在你的卧房。你明白他开了大招带你回来。你主动揽住他的脖子。“后面的都交给我，不用担心，我的王。”元歌吻了吻你的额头，温柔的褪去两人的衣服。他张嘴含住你胸口的两粒红果，你下意识的抱住他的头。米白色的头发软软的蹭着你的胸口。他抬头，脸上沾染了一丝绯红，“王，你很美味。”你和他纠缠着吻到一起 ，能感觉到他的灼热抵着你的身体，你故意用穴口蹭了蹭他的巨大，主动咬上他的耳垂。“啊!”你猝不及防的喊了出来。原来是元歌霸道的闯入了你的身体。你下意识的抬起身体接受他的冲撞。“士元，快……快一点……想要……”“遵命，我的王。”他加快了冲撞的速度，毫不留情的贯穿你的全部。“好棒……士元……我哈……好爱你”“王原来这么迫不及待，看来士元是太高估王了。”你已经意乱情迷，紧紧的抱住他，仿佛他是你的最后一根稻草。“我……啊……在受不了的时候……用……用手指……想象是士元……哈……手指……没有士元……大……好不一样……”你几乎没了意识，这些话真的比春药还管用，元歌闷哼一声，不顾一切的埋进你身体的最深处。“宝贝，我能射在里面吗？”“哈……想……想给凤雏……生宝宝……给我……”他低喘一声，把所有的东西都交给了你。你迷离的看了看他，晕了过去。  
“王，一切才刚刚开始 。”  
第二天早上你醒过来，才意识到昨天晚上你们到底干了什么荒唐的事情。你想开口骂他，穴口却被他塞入一个跳蛋。“王看来很喜欢自己玩自己，马上属下要去边境视察，如果王真的受不了，属下相信这些小玩具可以暂时满足王。”  
“士元，你变态!”  
“只对王一个人。”


End file.
